


Missing

by snowynight



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri thinks about what is missing from his relationship with Conrad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

On the street, "Let me tell you....." Yuri was just saying to Conrad about a funny thing that happened earlier, and he found that he was surrounded by a group of girls.

"Marou," The girls flailed at im and tried to touch him. Yuuri turned a pleading look at Conrad, only for him to see that Conrad was smiling. Yuuri stared at Conrad and Conrad finally stopped smiling and dispersed the girls.

Still recovering from the moment, Yuuri said, "Let's return to the palace. I don't understand why......"

"You are the Marou now, and one of the well loved," Conrad said.

"But....."

"All right. Let's return and play a game. I hear that......"

Yuuri returned to the palace with Conrad, and returned to the baseball court. Yuuri took the bat and saw Conrad taking the ball, tried not to pay attention to Conrad's empty sleeve. After playing a baseball game with him, Yuuri nearly forgot the unhappiness. However after a day of attending lessons, doing the work and running from Gunter and sometimes Wolfram, he returned to his bed and found that he was thinking about it. There was a sense of ......emptiness? He would like Conrad to react in a stronger way, but why?

If he had come out with Wolfram from an earlier time today, Wolfram would definitely be green with envy at the girls and accused Yuuri of cheating on him. Then he would chased after him all day, demanded him to be forever locked away from the temptresses. It was frightening and in no way pleasurable.  Conrad was far too mature to behave like this. Yuuri sometimes thought Conrad saw him like a little bird, always needing tender care and a place to fly. It was comfortable to be loved this way, as long as Conrad wouldn't forget that Yuuri was an adult now. The relationship they had wasn't perfect, but just what he enjoyed having with him.

Then what was he missing?

Perhaps, perhaps if Conrad showed more possessiveness, frowned at the girls and held Yuuri's hand, and behaved a bit like Wolfram then........ It would be scary meeting an angry Conrad, but there was also a tint of excitement. He wanted Conrad to chase after him, to to have a mark on him, just like he wanted to have a mark on Conrad. They've been through so much: Conrad was the first person he saw when he was in this strange world, and saved him from the captor; He was the same person to name him, forming a bond with him; He was the person who helped him adapt to be a Marou; but he was also nearly killed because of him, and forever would bear the mark of it,  He left him although it was finally for the good of him but....... Sometimes he still was scared about Conrad leaving one day.

Yuuri turned his thought away from this, because it was frightening and unpleasant. He chose to have the happy imagination of a Conrad holding him tighter, and determined to keep Yuuri his own, it was nice, very nice, though Yuuri had not the daring to tell Conrad this fantasy. Maybe later.

Yuuri returned to bed, with this thought in mind.


End file.
